mononokehimefandomcom-20200213-history
Lady Eboshi
Lady Eboshi (エボシ御前 Eboshi Gozen), is the lethal and ambitious ruler of Iron Town, with a vague but tragic history who is out for world domination so that all humans can have true equality. At first glance she may seen a bit villainous but above all else, is a great leader, willing to put herself before others, and wanting to give girls equal or even superior rights to men. One could argue that she is a main antagonist of the film, yet at the same time she could also be considered a hero and helper to the main characters. Personality Eboshi is a soft spoken, calm, composed and relaxed leader who retains her calm even in dire situations. Not even Moro taking an arm did much to upset her. In fact this is one of her most notable qualities as a leader. She is willing to put herself in the same dangers and risk the same things as her beloved Iron Town citizens, travelling with them on roots in order to protect the iron and her people. Because of this she is greatly admired by both male and female alike in her village. Her leadership skills are extremely impressive, as is her deductive ability, intelligence and warfare strategy. Even Moro, and San have had to acknowledge her skills in said department. One of her most notable traits is her belief that women can do anything that men can, and is willing to let any woman prove this. Many of the villagers describe her as "a woman who does not fear the gods and can kill them". She is also a humanitarian who wants to help all humans, and is willing to take the blame for any thing that might involve what she had done, even if not directly. However, she is also a very ruthless person who is willing to kill to achieve her goals and conquer the forests. While she would never dare to harm a human, save for self defence, she holds a deep hatred for the animals, in particular the wolves, and has accused them of stealing San's soul. She is willing to resort to anything for the sake of iron town and the destruction of the forest to make room for new Iron Mines. After the death of the Forest Spirit however, she seems to have moved on and has decided to try and live in peace with nature. Relationships Iron Town The people of Iron town greatly admire Eboshi for her kindness and leadership skills. It is because of her that they all have jobs and can survive and thrive as a town. Do to Eboshi's equal-sex belief women are treated very good, and in return many women admire her, undoubtedly. She is willing to let them take on personal vendettas against the wolves, and believes fully in their abilities, she is also willing to put her utmost faith in them no matter what. San While San carries a deep hatred for the humans, and has the most hatred towards Eboshi, she does not return these feelings. She is apparently under the assumption that the wolves stole her soul, and that it is because of this that she lives to kill her. It is interesting to note that San herself may be one of the biggest reasons while Eboshi wants to destroy the forest so that she can turn her back to a human. Ironically if she had actually succeeded than San would die do to being a part of the forest. Moro Eboshi and Moro despise each other fully and absolutely. While both are able to acknowledge each other as individuals and their strengths both hate each other blindly for an unclear incident that happened between the them. It is clear that Eboshi is personal in her vendetta towards the wolf spirit. During the climax of the film, Eboshi killed Moro, but in a final attempt at her life Moro's severed head struck, while failing to kill Eboshi, Moro still managed to take off an arm. Past Eboshi's history is vague, and has only ever been said a being tragic. What exactly happened was never covered, and only educated guesses and speculations can be made. However it is clear the animals are somehow involved, which would explain her hatred towards them. According to Hayao Miyazaki, Eboshi was a former slave girl who rebelled against her slavers. Iron Town During the failing times of Iron Town's founding it had little to its name, and was barely acknowledged do to lack of anything to claim for itself. It was than that Eboshi came and discovered the local iron stocks. After this Iron Town became known far and wide for its iron, and as a result Eboshi became the leader. Shortly before the beginning of the movie Eboshi killed Nago for attempting to save the forest and stop the progress of the town. Trivia * It would appear that Moro has something to do with Eboshi's history Gallery 297140_1252528662825_full.jpg|Lady Eboshi during her fight with San Category:Female Category:Females